<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget-me-nots by ElasticElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476949">forget-me-nots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla'>ElasticElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Magic, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hat wants to put you in Slytherin.</p><p>You become a Ravenclaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forget-me-nots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts">fencesit</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hat wants to put you in Slytherin. You don’t want that notoriety nor suspicion, do your very best to get placed elsewhere. You want prospects after school besides the political, want to be known, cherished, loved. Gritting your teeth, you focus on all you must learn.</p><p>You become a Ravenclaw.</p><p>.</p><p>You are not a good Ravenclaw.</p><p>You don’t enjoy studying, nor do you have the compulsive urge to learn a few hundred spells to fit in. You aren’t very good with your wand, but you are quick with your mouth so often it doesn’t matter.</p><p>You get middling grades and blend into the background of blue and bronze. The kind housemates assume you do esoteric research on the side like most quiet ‘claws, the less kind make squib jokes. (For who cares about knowledge if you can’t wield it, bunch of hypocritical brats.)</p><p>This is fine. You will remember the cruel ones when you emerge from the shadows. </p><p>.</p><p>The summer before your sixth year, there is an incident that shapes the rest of your life.</p><p>A drunk muggle stumbles into Diagon Alley, is promptly obliviated and sent on their merry way.</p><p>You don’t need to be good at all spells, or even most. All you need is to be great at one.</p><p>You've found it. </p><p>.</p><p>You practice on Mrs. Norris first, cat has always been weird and long-lasting. Honestly, you don’t know enough about cat psychology to say if it works or not, but there’s a flash of light, and it feels like it does.</p><p>With this in mind, you move on to human testing.</p><p>Angelica Sanders is the perfect choice. A second year Gryffindor, the dumbest and most ignored child of the entire grade. No one will worry about what happens to little muggleborn Angelica, and maybe they won’t even notice. Maybe they’ll think she was always this way. With her grades, it sounds plausible. </p><p>Little Angelica starts braiding forget-me-nots into her hair, little Angelica tries wearing a myriad of charmed baubles. Muggle and magical cures clashing, one pendant that could have done the trick but for an encroaching charm on her robes.</p><p>It’s pathetic, isn’t even a sacrifice to alter her mind forevermore, it’s a benediction for the future.</p><p>The girl doesn't return to Hogwarts for her third year. No matter, you’ve mastered the spell. You can progress in your quest for everlasting fame and glory – the world will be remade in your fantastic image.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>